During the next year, we plan to complete studies on the dynamics of DNA in solution by single-clipped photon correlation at large scattering angles. Line-width measurements have been made. The main effort will be on data analysis. Secondly, we hope to finish characterizing the lysine-rich histone fraction in order to examine the effects of aggregates on unassociated histone in solution. Finally, we want to examine the detailed behavior of vesicles under different operating conditions. In order to examine complex systems, we need large amounts of data. Thus, we shall work towards automation of our spectrometers by means of either a calculator or a minicomputer.